Gara gara PSP
by Cho Sungkyu
Summary: Sungmin kesal karena Kyuhyun baru saja mendapatkan PSP baru dari pathner in crime-nya yaitu magnae TVXQ, dan akibatnya Kyuhyun mencueki Sungmin. Apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan untuk membalas Kyuhyun?/ Yaoi, BL, Boy x Boy, Drabble?/ RnR please! KyuMin fiction!


**Disclaimer : God and themselves**

**Rate : T++ (semi M?)**

**Cast : KyuMin**

**Genre : Romance**

**Summary : Sungmin kesal karena Kyuhyun baru saja mendapatkan PSP baru dari pathner in crime-nya yaitu Magnae TVQX, dan akibatnya Kyuhyun mencueki Sungmin. Apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan untuk membalas Kyuhyun?/ Yaoi, Bl, Boy x Boy, Drabble? RnR please! KyuMin fiction!**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, abal, de el el…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin is REAL!**

Saat ini Sungmin ingin sekali mematahkan leher seseorang untuk meluapkan amarahnya, bagaimana ia tak kesal jika sang namjachingunya itu malah sibuk bermesraan dengan Psp bodoh –menurut Sungmin- itu di hari ia sengaja menggambil cuti untuk berduaan dengan Kyuhyun.

Ia sungguh kesal, apa Psp bodoh –menurut Sungmin- itu lebih manis darinya? Lebih sexy? Lebih kece? Ingin sekali ia membenturkan Psp bodoh –menurut Sungmin- itu ke tempurung ddangkoma dan tertawa nista melihat Kyuhyun tersiksa karena tak ada Psp itu, tetapi kembali ia kealam nyata bahwa itu semua tak mungkin ia lakukan karena ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun dan tak mungkin ia setega itu dengan namjachingu-nya.

Dan ingatkan Sungmin untuk mematahkan kedua kaki panjang magnae Tvxq yang sudah dengan polosnya memberikan Psp laknat –menurut Sungmin- itu kepada namjachingunya.

Oke, kini namja kelinci nan montok itu duduk di samping Kyuhyun sambil bersandar di tempat tidur dengan aura membunuh di sekitarnya setidaknya aura membunuh itu tak sampai membunuh uri Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk adem di sampingnya sambil terus membelai(?) kekasih portable-nya.

Satu ide terlintas di kepala kelinci montok itu, oke jangan menyeringai seperti itu Lee Sungmin! Kau sungguh menggerikan -_-

Apa kalian pernah melihat boneka kelinci milik Nene di Sinchan? Ketika diam akan sangat manis dan kalian pernah melihat saat kelinci itu marah? Bagaimana menurut kalian? Menyeramkan? Tentu saja , dan seperti itulah Lee Sungmin saat ini. -_-

Dengan perlahan ia turun dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi, masih dengan seringai di wajahnya yang imut itu.

Dimana member yang lain? Kalian tentu tahu bahwa mereka semua kini sedang sibuk dengan jadwal masing-masing sedangkan Kyuhyun akan ada jadwal sore nanti.

'Cklek'

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Keluarlah kaki jenjang nan putih mulus milik Sungmin yang berjalan dengan sexy-nya. Dan wow! Ia hanya memakai boxer ketat berwarna merah muda tanpa memakai atasan sama sekali sehingga kini memperlihatkan tubuh topllesnya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat dan jangan lupakan nipple sexy-nya yang menggiurkan itu.

"Kyunnie~"

Sungmin terus berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, dengan sexy-nya ia menyibak poni pirangnya yang menjuntai dengan lembutnya.

"Kyunnieeeeeehhhh~" panggil Sungmin dengan desahan sexy-nya, ia semakin mendekati pinggir ranjang sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Omaigudsan! He's so damn sexy!

"YA! Mati kau jelek! Matiiii!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil terus membelai Pspnya penuh cinta.

"YAAA! Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin kesal, bagaimana ia tak kesal? Ia sudah berlengak-lengok layaknya model di atas catwalk malah diacuhkan oleh tuan muda Cho itu padahal Author saja sudah hampir pingsan melihat ke sexy-annya melebihi para Kelinci itu. Kenapa Cho jelek –menurut Sungmin- itu malah tak tertarik padanya? Sungguh ia ingin membenturkan kepala Kyuhyun ke tempurung Ddangkoma saat ini juga.

"Aissh! Ada ap-" Gotcha! Cho Kyuhyun terganga dengan bodohnya –menurut Sungmin- melihat pemandangan indah di sampingnya. Bisakah ia menerkam kelinci montok di sampinya ini sekarang?

'Sial! Little Cho ingin keluar!' rutuk Kyuhyun merasakan celana jeans pendeknya sesak.

"Kyunnie~ aku sudah mengambil cuti untukmu~ kenapa kau malah sibuk sendiri? kau tak ingin menikmatiku eoh~?" tanya Sungmin manja sambil mempoutkan bibir sexy-nya.

'Gluk'

Kyuhyun meneguk ludah dengan kasar saat Sungmin menggelus dadanya dengan seductive.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahh ming~" desah Kyuhyun yang saat ini duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil melebarkan pahanya sedangkan Sungmin kini tengah menungging sambil memanjakan Little Cho, ia tersenyum puas melihat Psp bodoh –menurut Sungmin- itu tergeletak di meja nakas.

'Slurp'

Dengan perlahan Sungmin menjilat penis Kyuhyun dari batangnya dan berhenti di kepala penis yang kini memerah padam dank eras menghisap pelan kepala penis Kyuhyun sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang kini merem melek dengan seductive. Tangan mungilnya kini mengocok testis Kyuhyun yang sempat menganggur tadi.

"Ahh ohh Ming~" desah Kyuhyun sambil menjambak surai pirang Sungmin.

'Slurp Slurp'

Dengan gerak lambat Sungmin menaik turunkan kepalanya membuat penis Kyuhyun semakin keras.

04.00 pm

Sungmin tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai sambil melihat jam di meja nakas yang tepat berada di sebelahnya.

"Hmmmmm…." Erang Sungmin sengaja membuat getaran agar Kyuhyun semakin horny.

"Ahhh~ ahhh~" desah Kyuhyun lirih merasakan nikmat di penisnya. Ia sungguh tak kuat lagi merasakan kenikmatan yang di berikan Sungmin, terlebih kini namja kelinci itu memainkan nipplenya, ya. Cho Kyuhyun kini sudah telanjang bulat sejak tadi Sungmin mulai membuatnya turn on.

'Tok Tok Tok'

"Hyung katanya kau ingin berbelanja? Jadi tidak?" Teriak Ryeowook yang berada di luar kamarnya

'plop'

Dengan cepat Sungmin beranjak tanpa peduli Kyuhyun yang mengerang frustasi.

"Iya Wookie! Tunggu sebentar ne?" teriak Sungmin sambil memakai baju yang berada di lemarinya.

"Ming~ lalu bagaimana dengankuhh~?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit desahan. Ia benar-benar horny berat saat ini.

"Mianhae Kyu, aku sudah janji dengan Wookie, kapan-kapan kita lanjut ne?" pinta Sungmin dengan wajah bersalah tetapi di dalam hatinya ia bersorak dengan gembira.

"Tapi-"

"Lagipula, salahmu juga mencuekiku sejak pagi, padahal jika kita melakukannya sejak pagi pasti jam segini kau sudah puas, Aku pergi ne." pamit Sungmin buru-buru setelah melayangkan kecupan manis di bibir Kyuhyun tanpa mempedulikan erangan protes Kyuhyun.

Dengan enggan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan wajah lusuh, ia benar-benar horny sekali. Lihat saja penisnya yang masih tegang dank eras itu mengacung dengan indahnya.

Dan dari kamar mandi yang tertutup itu terdengarlah desahan-desahan permainan solo seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak terpuaskan.

"Ahh ming~ so tigh~" ia benar-benar berharap jika ia bisa memasuki lubang pink berkerut dan sempit milik Sungmin. Dan ia sungguh menyesal karena sejak pagi ia bermain game, padahal ia harusnya 'bermain' dengan Sungmin seharian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara di Supermarket.**

Sungmin terus tersenyum-senyum membayangkan wajah frustasi Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain solo itu.

'Rasakan! siapa suruh ia mencuekiku selama satu minggu ini hanya karena Psp bodoh itu, hahaha aku puas sekarang.' Tawa nista Sungmin dalam hatinya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum terus?" tanya Ryeowook polos, ia heran karena sejak memasuki Supermarket ini, ia melihat hyung cantiknya itu terus terlihat bahagia meskipun terkadang ia melihat kelinci manis di sampingnya itu menyeringai seram membuatnya merinding.

"Ani, kajja kita cari lobak." Ajak Sungmin yang sudah kembali normal. Sedangkan Ryeowook yang memang kelewat polos langsung mengiyakan saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jadi, apa kau akan terus mencueki Lee Sungmin untuk Pspmu itu Cho Kyuhyun?

Tentu jawabannya **TIDAKKK.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**

**A/N : Yeorobun, apa ini bisa di sebut Drabble? Saya binggung nih. -_-a**

**Atau ini oneshoot?**

**Oh ya, bagaimana nih FF kali ini? Memuaskankah?**

**Ada typo? Pasti ada ya? :D**

**Saya bikin ini sambil menunggu FF Innocent men aja, ya buat seru-seruan aja karena saya juga lagi ga ada kerjaan. Buat Innocent men sendiri, jujur saya lagi ga ad aide. Jadi doakan aja ya semoga bisa cepet dapet ide dan cepet Upadate.**

**Oke, akhir kata.**

**R**

**E  
V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**J**

**E**

**B**

**A**

**L**

**KyuMin is REAL!**


End file.
